1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a method for forming submicroscopic patterns and, more particularly, to a method for forming more submicroscopic patterns than photolithography can allow by taking advantage of the difference in the thickness of a photoresist film left after exposure to different light energies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As semiconductor devices are more highly integrated, patterns necessary to fabricate the semiconductor devices are required to be more submicroscopic. It is well known that more submicroscopic patterns than can be obtained by typical photolithographic processes are formed. For example, as a mask, insulating spacers are utilized which are formed at the side walls of a submicroscopic photoresist film pattern on a lower layer.
However, although the width of the insulating spacers could be less than that of the photoresist film pattern, it is impossible to make the distance between the insulating spacers narrower than the width of the photoresist film patterns.